Ryan Jamieson (Marvel)
Ryan Michael Jamieson is a mutant with enhanced physical abilities. He goes by the alias Marvel. History Ryan was born in New York City. When he was one his parents realized that New York was not a good place to raise a child so they moved to San Francisco, California. They lived in a suburb and that's where he grew up. His parents were both mutants and they were pretty sure that Ryan would be a mutant as well. When Ryan was fourteen he used his powers for the first time. He was walking through a bad part of town a person came up to him with a gun. He used his abilities to fight off the attacker and he ran home to tell his parents what had happened. How he threw the man across the alley with using barely any strength and how he kicked the gun out of the man's hand, even though he could barely kick higher than his waist. His parents told him about mutants and they showed him their powers. Ryan eventually learned to control his powers and kept going to school. In his freshman year, he started going out with Jennifer Coleson, the most popular girl in school. She was known to be very cold towards others but Ryan was never included as one of the "others". Ryan eventually showed Jennifer his powers and she revealed to him that she had abilities. Jennifer and Ryan are still dating in their senior year of high school. Personality Ryan is usually a nice guy. He will help anybody who need it and isn't a bully. He is very athletic and he plays baseball, football, and basketball. He is the quarterback for his high school's team and he plans to get a football scholarship. He is also very advanced in math and science. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength: ' Marvel is able to defy weight limitations and can exert much greater force from his muscles than a regular human is capable of. Marvel can lift up to 12 tons but that almost killed him when he did so, as it strained his muscles and almost made them deteriorate to dust. When fighting with a mortal, he must not use his strength too much or he could kill them with one punch to the chest. His strength is not only through his upper body but it can also be channeled through his legs and use that strength to jump extreme distances and heights. He once used his jump to leap over a five-story building. *'Enhanced Agility: '''Marvel's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabiliies of the finest human specimen. Marvel's agility is sufficient enough to allow him to dodge bullets and many other powers like pyrogenism or energy beams. *'Enhanced Reflexes: Marvel's reflexes are also greatly enhanced. His reflexes are very quick, and happen without his consciously activating them to use them. *Enhanced Senses: Marvel possessed very enhanced acute senses that are better than most animals. He can see further and more clear, even when in pitch darkness. His hearing is also enhanced, allowing him to hear even the slightest sound, such as a heartbeat or small breath. However, he can use his enhanced hearing to focus on one particular sound or person to only hear what they are saying or only hear the noise that they are making. *Enhanced Speed: Marvel is capable of running at the speed of a moving train. He isn't faster than light or sound like some mutants are but he can run faster than cars and can keep up with a train moving as fast as it possibly can. *Enhanced Stamina: Marvel can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. He can go for days fighting to-the-max, without stopping for a break. This also includes his lung capacity and he can hold his breath for up to ten minutes. *Enhanced Immunity:' Marvel is immune to all kind of mortal diseases and illnesses due to his enhanced immune system. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity: '''Marvel is immune to all mortal poisons and toxins. He is mostly resistant to drugs like anesthetics, except in large amounts. He is not immune to the effects of alcohol, however. Relationships *Mother - Angelina Jamieson *Father - Michael Jamieson *Girlfriend - Jennifer Coleson Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants